Hot Summer Nights
by Sauvageau23
Summary: Short Smut stories about two girls who have been dreaming of these nights for years. Things tend to get heated up really fast. Ship name: Becsy
1. Chapter 1

Tonight is the first night Becca got her new apartment set up and ready to live in. All of the moving has finally been finished. She was helped with the unloading of boxes and furniture by her mom, dad, nineyear old brother, and her girlfriend offour  
years, Betsy. Everyone helped getting clothes put away and electronics plugged in. Becca was so glad she had the help of her loved ones.

Becca had just graduated in the spring from high schooland decided summer was when she wanted to become more of an was moving from her mothers house where she had lived for almost eightyears.

* * *

Becca had grown up the majority of her childhood in small towns or out in the country side. She was born andoriginally lived in atown of 50,000 people, Grandville, until she was four. From there she moved into the middle of nowhere in the

flat country land of North Dakota. Starting out Kindergarten in a very small school called Middleway Public School. Then, moving back to Grandville where she spent three dreaded years in a much bigger school system.

Grateful to return, Beccawent back Middleway in the 4th grade. And now after graduating from that same school, she could move on to bigger and better things. Though she was going to miss seeing her friends, classmates, and girlfriend everyday, she  
/was happy to go to college at the University of North Dakota.

* * *

Becca is an 18 year old girl with a good heart and a, almost always, positive attitude. Growing up she was involved with many sports and many hair colors too. She had just redyed her hair black again a few weeks before Graduation.

Becca had gone through a rough patch for about a year right after the 7th grade. She had come to the conclusion,after many restless nights, tears, and questions about herself, that she was gay. She had always had always never really trusted anyone  
/enough and was always scared that she wouldn't have been accepted by the people she had cared about so much. Her confidence got smaller while her worries got bigger. That was until she met Betsy.

Betsy had made her feel so loved and a more amazing person. Betsy had long flowing hair which was dark brown with blonde highlights that shined beautifully. Her eyes were a deep brown with perfect eye makeup surrounding them. Betsy has always been a giggly  
/and wild girl. She had always supported and wanted the best for her friends. All-in-all, she's the kind of friend you want to have fun with, but can count on when you need a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

After everything was put away and boxes put in the recycling, Becca went up to Betsy and asked, "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?", replied Betsy

"Would you wanna stay a little longer and watch a movie with me or something?" Becca asked hoping the younger girl would agree to a movie night.

Betsy thought about if she'd made any plans that night beforehand. "Yeah, I'd love to!", she said enthusiasticallythough she was tired from moving things all day.

"Sweet! I already have a movie picked out too". Becca was excited that she was going to stay. She couldn't wait to cuddle up with her girlfriend for an hour or two and enjoy a movie together.

* * *

They were sittingon the couch together and Betsywas lying on Becca's side. Becca had her arm wrapped aroundthe smaller girl and was softly rubbing her arm. In the middle of the movie and being all cuddledup on the couch, Betsy  
had gotten a strongand abrupt feeling of wanting Becca.

Betsy's feelings started to get stronger. She looked up at the dark haired girl until she looked back at her. They started tokiss softly with each other. Soon, the pecks of love turned into heavy kisses of lust. The two sat theremaking  
/out on the couch, no longer paying any mind to the television.

As things got more heatedafter every kiss, Becca slowly started to moveher hands from the highlighted hair down to Betsy'swaist whereshe pulled her in closer.

Betsy then flipped thetwo girls over so that she was on top of her making out heavily with each other, Becca started to run herhands back up Betsy's sidesand slowly start to massage her breasts. As soon as she eelsthe older girls  
hands working on her chest, she gasps. Soon shebegins moaning into Becca'smouth as her begins toget so turned on that she quicklystarts to thrust herself onto herself. Taking more control, herownmouth moves from Becca'sto  
the girlsear. Sheslightly nibbleson the lobebefore dragging

her tonguedown to theneck. The black-haired girlgasps as soon as shecan feel the contact.

Beccahasto remind herself to continue on what she was previously doing to the other reachesdown and takes off the blonde'sshirt quickly so that contactcan continue. Next, BeccaunclaspsBetsy'sbra

and continues to massage her. Meanwhile, the younger girl'shands slowly travel downwards as well. There she begins Pulling off Becca'sshirt and start to unbutton herpants.

Before Betsycan downget to the zipper of the jeans,Becca abruptlyflip the girlsboth over in an instant so that Becca is now the oneon top this time. She leans downkiss her loverhard and passionately.

Thenpulls away and directsherlips downward. Carefully leaving small red marks down Betsy'sneck and chest.

She stops when she reaches the valley of her breasts. She moves her left hand to the smaller girl's leftbreast and her mouth to the other. The older girl, at first, kisses around every inch of Betsy's breast, making circles around its center.

She finally reaches the blonde's nipple and begins to suck on it. Once in a while biting gently, but quick to kiss away the pain.

"..fuck", a sweet moan comes out of Betsy as she can feel all of her body start to squirm under every touch, bite, suck, and kiss.

"Ohh...Becca..", Betsy continues moaning and softly calling out Becca's name. The sound of hergroaningand squealsgets Beccaso heated and riled up.

Your hands go from my hips back to my pants

You manage to get them off of me in just a few seconds.

My mouth starts to travel even farther down. Biting and kissing every inch of your stomach in a line towards your pants

I undo your pants and tug at them til they are off of both ankles and onto the floor

I start to kiss your thighs. Starting about halfway to your knee I make my way up higher. As soon as I'm high enough I remove my lips slightly so that they hover above your center before moving to your next leg. Reading you as much as I can before  
/you

go insane

Your head falls back and your mind goes flustered. You can't take it anymore. You try to tell me to fuck you but all that comes out is "..Becca" in a quiet but husky voice.

I hear you say it and can see how much you need me. I smirk as I slowly pull down your panties until they come off of around your feet.

I put my hands on either side of your thighs. I wait to see what you will do. Your hands are gripping to the couch cushions for dear life

You can't wait any longer. You start thrusting towards and I take the que and start licking you in the best way possible. You scream and grab me by my hair

I remove one hand from your thigh and I slowly put one finger inside of you. You continue thrusting around needing more and collecting as much as possible.

We soon match rhythm and I can feel you about to lose all control

I then insert another digit into you as you gasp and start cussing

As I go in and out of you I curl my fingers hitting your G spit every time which makes you go nuts

I can feel you start to clench around my fingers. I continue to lick your center and my fingers move harder and faster. And with a final hard thrust you come undone underneath me.

Gasping for breath and yelling out my name as the orgasm hits you harder than ever before

I quickly make my way back up to your neck again until I'm kissing you and our tongues fight for dominance


	2. Moving In

_Knock knock knock_

Becca jumps off the couch and runs over to her apartment door. She's hoping it's the person she's been waiting for all day who's on the other side of that door. "Betsy! I'm so glad you're here!"

Just don't imagine me Pinning you down onto the bed. Making out with you so much that we both need to catch our breath. Pulling away I don't hesitate to aim for neck while I'm still trying to catch my breath. Panting and kissing your neck slowly. Run  
my hands all over you. Panting and kissing your neck slowly. My hands reach the hem of your shirt.


	3. Drive In Movies

Write chapter content


	4. Shower Time

Write chapter content


	5. Movie Theater Surprise

We can sit in the very back. Casually watching the movie until you feel me put my hand on your knee. I'd slowly massage it and work my way up. And right before I get to close I'd go back down. Just to tease you and make you want it more and more. You  
start to get really worked up and start to sweat as my hand is slowly climbing higher. You gasp when I touch you. I have to whisper in your ear, "I'd stay quiet if I were you. We can't disturb the people a few rows ahead"I'm slowly rubbing you  
over your jeans until I can feel your hips bucking wanting more.I then unbutton your jeans. And I unzip them painfully slow while you sit there squirming.I start kissing your neck as you begin to lose control over how much you want  
my hands travel farther down I notice how wet you've become. I smirk against your neck while I continue to kiss you all I pleasure you, you start to unwind. You start panting and sweating even on the the arm rests  
of the chair so tightly.I can tell that you are about to climax so I whisper in your ear, "Cum for me hard, baby".Your head falls onto my shoulder. As soon as you orgasm you yell, "SHIT". But I don't stop. Wave after wave hits you harder  
than the last. You grab onto my arm and violently whisper into my neck to stop. 


	6. In The Shower

Write chapter content


	7. Empty Movie Theater

we were in the movie theater  
and we walked in holding hands. normal. boring but cute. ya.  
i got the tickets, we went in  
we checked for people. there was one person, but thankfully they were from the last movie and they're leaving  
so we let them pass us to the door  
and then  
we were on the end of it  
so i fuckin pushed you against the wall  
you grabbed me by the thighs  
and i grabbed onto your face and we were like, cutely making out  
and then  
there was this kinda bigger seat up front. like a loveseat  
you put me down on it and  
got on me  
and  
you looked me straight in the eyes with a smirk  
both panting  
and you just fuckin went for it, no warning, you made out with my neck and moved your hands where ever the fuck you chose  
i moaned, violently whispered your name, and started squealing between breaths  
you told me to shut up by grabbing my face with one hand and getting really close to my mouth to tease me. and you said "shut up" and went back to business  
my head went back as you started grabbing my thighs  
you started teasing me and i'd had enough to i grabbed your waist and flipped us over  
i ripped your shirt off and started kissing your torso  
? ﾟﾘﾩ  
i got to the neck and you started squealing, but you were biting your lip at the same time so it was muffled  
i smiled and softly bit your neck  
(Did I ever mention that if I have sexual dreams it's very fuckin detailed)  
You grabbed me by the hair, taking over, and started making out with me  
Eyes closed, you stopped and whispered "I love you"  
I replied with a husky voice, "Show me"  
You found that very hot? and gave me a look of horniness  
So I unbuttoned your pants  
Stopped, kissed your stomach a few times  
Continued to unzip  
And sloooowly pulled them off  
By the time I got to your ankles, I whipped them off  
And started feeling up your legs, kissing every once in a while  
I put my fingers underneath each sides of your panties, like I'm going to pull them off  
But I look up at you, your desperate face, panting  
And I shake my head, and move back up to your torso. This makes you squirm, you just fuckin want me to fuck you jfc  
I slowly start breathing heavily and softly kissing your neck and going down  
Finally I return to your underwear, I pull them down slowly kissing your legs again in the process  
I get back up and kiss your inner thighs, making you squirm like hell  
I cross over your middle to go to the other thigh, but I stop, breath heavily on your middle, but continue  
I kiss your other thigh, and move upwards  
I'm kissing your middle, you squirm and moan hard and loud, so I pin you down and again with the husky voice, I softly say "dont make this hard baby"  
i continue  
you're getting really wet; so  
one finger  
i just go in slowly, cautiously  
careful of any pain I put you in  
when your head goes back and you're saying "More, more"  
i go harder  
your legs go up around me, so whilst doing my business inside of you, i kiss from your knee down just to torture you more  
your moaning hard, and beginning to rub your clit in desperation  
i smirk, and with my finger still going in and out, i kiss everywhere near  
you scream "ALMOST THERE HHHH"  
i stick in another finger, continue what i was doing  
after i finish you off, you lay back, panting like crazy  
i crawl to get on top of you  
and i start kissing you again  
you reject, and start kissing my necj  
neck*  
im surprised, but i like it  
so I flip you over  
and you continue to kiss, softly bite, and whatever else to my neck  
your hands are travelling everywhere, turning me on like crazy  
i kinda start humping on you, moaning  
you grab my boobs and start to kiss everywhere underneath them  
i've had enough, i tell you to fuck me  
you, without hesitation, pull off my pants  
you leave my panties on and just start rubbing, making me just want it more  
i grab the sides of the loveseat thing and you continue to tease me by taking my underwear off wayyy too slowly  
you spread my legs, making my head go back  
i start to squirm, you just massaging everywhere around my middle  
i bite my lip and out comes a muffled scream,  
you shush me, and with the same finger you just used to put up to your mouth, you shove it in  
I moan like crazy and whisper "yes, yes"  
you continue to rapidly go in and out  
you're good at this, i bite my lip and let you do your work  
you pause to kiss it and everywhere near it  
i squirm, just wanting more  
you get the message and start to go at it again  
after a very short time, i cum and you put my legs down, crawling back up to my neck  
i can barely breathe, but i softly try to tell you to stop  
you kiss one side of my neck, then moving to the other  
i grab your sides  
"stop" i continue to whisper  
you all of a sudden thrust on me, making me moan  
i make it so you're sitting on my lap, and i move us upwards so we're just sitting up, you on me  
we're making eye contact, just sitting, half naked  
you have your arms around my neck, so i grab your ass and we start kissing again  
you adjust so you're sitting on my lap in a more bridal style, both legs facing one way, you resting on the arm rest of the lovesrat  
i grab your legs and adjust them so i can lay next to you  
i do, and i then wrap your legs back around me  
you're facing me, our faces extremely close  
i kiss you, you kiss me back, your eyes are closed  
we just sit there cuddlin for a bit  
haha haha haha and then we get kicked out because someone comes in to clean and sees us ?  
but we leave holding hands again and it's very coot


End file.
